¿Podrás amarme?
by Janitha
Summary: Raven tiene un pasado feliz, sus hermanos y amigos del pasado volverán a aparecer en su vida para llenarla de dicha, pero el regreso de Terra le traerá problemas con los demás titanes en especial con Chico Bestia quien defenderá a la chica rubia
1. prologo una nueva amistad

¿Podrás amarme?. Por: Meiko174.   
Resumen: Raven tiene un pasado feliz, sus hermanos y amigos del pasado han vuelto para llenarla de alegría, pero, el regreso de Terra le ocasionara muchos problemas con los titanes, excepto Starfire la cual se convertirá en su mejor amiga... 

**Importante**

'D' diálogos entre los personajes. -A- acciones de los personajes "P" pensamientos de los personajes 

**(N.A) notas de autora**

Capitulo 1: Nuestra amistad.   
Era una madrugada tranquila en la torre de los Titanes, todos dormían excepto Raven, aunque casi siempre era la excepción en todo. Al no poder conciliar el sueño, Raven se levanto a tomar un té de hierbas. Desde hace algunos días que se sentía extraña, era como si algo nuevo sucediera dentro de ella.   
" ¿Qué será esto que estoy sintiendo? Es un sentimiento extraño, que surge con él- piensa Raven mientras se sonroja-, ese inútil del Chico Bestia ¡Que rabia! ¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza? Su mirada, su voz, su cuerpo, ¡Todo! Tengo miedo de que pueda estar enamorando... Un segundo, ¡¿yo, enamorada, ¡por favor! Incluso en mi mente suena estúpido. Yo no estoy enamorada y si es que algún día llegara a estar enamorada este sentimiento no podría salir, ya que eso sería muy peligroso, para él, para mis amigos, e incluso para mi, si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí para apoyarme, tal vez mis sentimientos no causarían daño... Pues yo no creo que yo te pueda hacer daño- le respondió un voz dentro de su mente. Y tú ¿quién eres?- pregunto una confundida y enojada Raven. Pues soy una de tus tantas personalidades, pero la diferencia esta en que yo nací hace bastante tiempo pero tu nunca me has reconocido por lo que he permanecido encerrada en algún rincón de tú mente. Pues fíjate que aún no me responde mi pregunta. Eres tú la que no quiere saber quien soy- respondió aquella personalidad. Lo mejor será que deje de hablar conmigo misma o empezare por enloquecer- pensó Raven con resignación. ¡No es verdad! A lo mejor ya lo he hecho- con estas palabras termino su mmm... conversación consigo misma". Lo que Raven no sabia era que no era la única que no podía dormir, Starfire estaba en la mismas condiciones que Raven por lo cual salió de su habitación para tomar un poco de agua y al ver a Raven sentada en el sillón le dijo: Vaya y yo creí que era la única que no podía dormir ¿por qué no puedes dormir amiga Raven?- pregunto con su acostumbrado ánimo. Por nada en especial ¿y tú?- respondió y pregunto Raven. Ehhh... yo podría hablar contigo sobre algo, es que necesito un consejo ya que nunca antes había sentido esto, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto un poco avergonzada. Claro, yo también me necesito desahogar con alguien sobre algo que estoy sintiendo y que mejor que una amiga como tú para poder conversar- le respondió Raven con una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual tuvo como consecuencia el estallido de un vaso en la cocina. ¡Qué alegría saber que me consideras tu amiga, Raven! Siento no ser tan expresiva, pero no es novedad que mis poderes son controlados por el perfecto control sobre mis emociones. Tienes razón, pero cuéntame amiga que es eso que te esta perturbando. Sinceramente, no lo sé, pero siento como un nuevo sentimiento se estuviera albergando en mi interior- confeso una muy pero muy sonrojada Raven lo que provoco el estallido de una ampolleta. ¿Y con respecto a quién es ese sentimiento? Porque hacia quien valla ese sentimiento determinara cual es ¿No lo crees así?- dijo Starfire con una gran sonrisa. Eh... pues... es con res... pecto... a un...-dijo totalmente sonrojada Raven. ¿Un hombre? ... Sí... Pues entonces es simple... es amor- le respondió con simpleza Starfire. Sabes, Starfire, te pareces un poco a una persona muy especial para mí- le dijo algo pensativa Raven. ¡En serio! ¿A quién me parezco Raven?. Promete que lo que te voy a contar no se lo contaras a nadie, ni a tu almohada. Lo prometo. Júralo. Lo juro. 

Bueno, yo soy hija de Trigón, el demonio más poderoso que ha existido y de Arella, un ángel mitad humano, fui producto de una violación, pero a pesar de saber los problemas que yo le causaría mi madre decidió cuidarme y criarme. Antes de que yo naciera mi madre tuvo otra relación de la cual salieron cuatro niños, tres mujeres y un hombre. Ellos me adoptaron como una hermana, a pesar de no ser hijos del mismo padre, me cuidaban mucho, siempre me defendían, teníamos un grupo bastante grande amigos.

¿Y tú crees que yo me parezco a una de tus hermanas?

Así es.

¿Y a cuál me parezco?

Carlos es el mayor, él es muy inteligente y muy hábil tiene la capacidad de controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. Sora es la que viene, es muy simpática, linda y también inteligente, siempre sabe mantener la calma en los momentos difíciles, y posee la habilidad de controlar la tierra y pelea genial. Kaede es muy desordenada, algo loca, super tierna, siempre pensando en los demás, responsable y muy, pero muy femenina, tiene los mismos poderes que yo y aparte puede controlar el aire y el agua, también posee dos espadas con poderes mágicos. Agatha es la que viene antes que yo, es muy distraída pero es sumamente buena, tiene los mismos poderes que yo y aparte puede controlar el fuego.

¿Y a cuál me parezco yo?

A Kaede.

¿Por qué?

Porque siempre acierta en las cuestiones del corazón y siempre sabe lo que me pasa aunque yo no se lo diga. Es una persona realmente increíble, demasiado linda, tiene unos ojos de color azul cielo impresionantemente bonitos y el cabellos rubio.

Sabes me encantaría conocerla.

Algún día la conocerás te lo aseguro, bueno ahora cuéntame que es eso de lo que me querías hablar.

Eh... pues... de Robin...- le termino diciendo toda roja.

¿Y que me quieres contar de Robin, Star?

Eh... yo... creo que Robin me gusta.

Era demasiado obvio.

¿Por qué?

Pues que se les nota a leguas que se quieren.

¿Ósea tu crees que Robin también me quiere?

Raro sería si no te quisiera jijiji- soltó una pequeña risa.

Tal vez- dijo con voz soñadora- Gracias Raven me sirvió mucho hablar contigo.

A mí también Star espero que con esto quede consolidada nuestra amistada.

Dalo por echo- y dicho esto ambas amigas se abrazaron con una enorme sonrisa.

Estaban todavía abrazadas cuando la alarma Titán comenzó a sonar.

Vamos- le dijo Raven a Starfire.

Los demás titanes se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la gran pantalla que estaba en el centro del living. Sorprendidos se miraron al ver a las chicas ahí.

¿Qué sucede?- les preguntó el líder Titán.

¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Starfire asqueada- Son repugnantes. En la pantalla titán se veían una gran cantidad de extrañas criaturas con forma de arañas.

Son yokai o moustros si quieres decirles de otra forma- respondió Raven son dejar de mirar la pantalla gigante.

¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Larga historia Cyborg, tal vez algún día te la cuente pero ahora no tenemos tiempo esas cosas están destruyendo la ciudad.

Raven tiene razón ¡Titanes andando!- gritó el líder titán.

Lo que ningún titán sabía era que con la llegada de esas criaturas sus vidas cambiarían para siempre en especial cambiara la imagen que todos tenían de la chica dark, Raven.

Fin prologo.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa:

Mi nombre es Meiko174 y este es mi prime fics de teen titan espero que les guste. Tratara básicamente del pasado de Raven y su relación con Chico Bestia. Todo lo que sale aquí como historia es invención mía, sólo que teen titan no me pertenece. Este fics será un Raven/CH y un Robin/Star y ahí veré con quien dejo a Cyborg ya que quiero verlo con pareja. Espero que les haya gustado y que no me abandonen TOT ¡No me abandonen, por favor! Bueno eso es todo un beso nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

Meiko174.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Podrás amarme?. Por: Ravbest 

Capitulo 1: El regreso de Terra.

Cuando los titanes llegaron al centro de la ciudad, la encontraron infestado de las extrañas criaturas a las que Raven llamaba youkai.

¡Titanes ataque!- les ordeno el líder titán.

Todos los titanes comenzaron a destruir a las extrañas criaturas, sin embargo, Raven no podía, sentía muy cerca la presencia de cinco personas, cuatro muy importantes para ella y la otra una antigua titán.

La cueva de Terra- susurro mientras empezaba a sentir una extraña desesperación- debo ir ahora- dijo para luego darse media vuelta y salir volando lo más rápido que podía hacia la cueva donde se encontraba la estatua de Terra.

: Mientras los titanes:

¡¡¡Buya!- exclamó Cyborg cuando terminaron con las asquerosas criaturas.

Buen trabajo titanes, volvamos a la torre- les dijo el líder titán con una gran sonrisa.

Chicos ¿dónde esta Raven?- pregunto una preocupada Starfire.

Estaba aquí un poco antes de que termináramos con estas criaturas- dijo Chico Bestia.

Raven ¿dónde te encuentras?- le pregunto Robin a Raven con el comunicador.

Eh... en la torre ¡Sí! Eso... estoy en la torre- le respondió la chica dark muy nerviosa.

¿En la torre? ¿Y qué haces ahí?-pregunto Robin con gran interés.

Nada Robin, nada, pero tendré que salir un momento volveré pronto- dijo la chica gótica.

Bueno no creo que haya ningún problema en que salgas- respondió el líder titán.

Gracias volveré en la tarde- y Raven colgó la comunicación.

Que raro- murmuro Robin.

Que sucedió Robin? Y Raven?- preguntó Star.

Nada Star, solo dijo que estaba en la torre pero que saldría un rato- respondió Robin.

Raven ha estado rara, ya casi no he visto meditar- opino Chico Bestia.

Yo también lo he notado- dijo Cyborg.

Bueno titanes volvamos a la torre- ordeno el líder titán.

Luego de hablar con Robin, Raven utilizó sus poderes para transportarse al principio de la cueva donde se encuentra la estatua de Terra. Camino despacio, pero a cada paso que daba, la alegría y la confusión se hacían más presentes en su mente. Cuando llegó al interior de la cueva todas sus dudas quedaron disueltas...

Kaede? Carlos, Sora, Agatha! No puedo creerlo!- exclamó mientras corría hacia ellos tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción.

Me alegro mucho de verte hermanita-le dijo Sora en un tono muy cariñoso, esta vestía un traje chino, era una vestido de colores rojos, rosados y morados con una abertura en cada pierna, zapatos planos negros y su rosado cabello sujeto en una coleta alta.

Esta muy cambiada Raven- le dijo Agatha, la cual vestía un vestido ajustado, el cual enmarcaba sus finas curvas, color verde, botas del mismo color y su cabello negro suelto.

Tu crees Agatha?- pregunto una extrañada Raven.

Es que tu no sueles ni vestirte ni peinarte así- respondió la susodicha.

Pero bueno, aunque la mona se viste de seda mona se queda- dijo Carlos en un tono de burla. Él estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, una camisa ( con los primeros botones abiertos) del mismo color y zapatilla también negras.

Gracias, te quiero, muerto, pero te quiero- le respondió Raven sarcásticamente.

Jajajajajaja! Pequeña te eche tanto de menos- le dijo Carlos mientras la abrazaba.

Yo también te extrañe hermanito- dijo Raven correspondiendo el abrazo.

A pesar de todo no has cambiado en nada Raven- le dijo Kaede, la cual vestía un top negro con rojo que dejaba ver los hombros, una falda de cuero negra adornada con unas cadenas con brillantes rojos y botas también negras.

Gracias, ahora comprendo- dijo la chica.

El que comprendes?- le preguntó una extrañada Kaede.

Anoche estuve hablando con Starfire y me sincere con ella, le conté de ustedes y de... – Raven no termino la frase.

De Chico Bestia supongo- dijo Sora.

Pues sí- respondió Raven totalmente sonrojada.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, te preguntaras que hacemos aquí si te dijimos que el próximo año vendríamos a buscarte.

Es exactamente lo iba a preguntarte Carlos- le dijo Raven.

Bueno lo que sucede es que tememos que la profecía se este adelantando- respondió Agatha.

QUE, ADELANTANDOSE!- gritó Raven- y yo que pensé que mi vida no podía ser peor- dijo la chica tristemente.

Oye deberías agradecer que estamos aquí y que ahora podrás expresarte sin ningún problema- le dijo Sora en tono de reproche.

Ese es el problema, los titanes ya están acostumbrados a que yo sea fría, distante y poco expresiva-.

Bueno tendrán que volver a acostumbrarse- dijo Agatha.

Ok, Ok pero sigo sin entender, que hacen aquí?- pregunto una confundida Raven.

Como te dijimos antes, Trigon quiere adelantar la profecía, o eso nos dijo Silia, por eso vinimos, para que tu puedas liberar tus emociones, para revivir a la chica... Ehhh...ehhhhhhhh... oh! Como se llama- dijo Kaede, Sora dio un pequeño salto y llego a la estatua y...

Terra, así se llama- le dijo a Kaede.

Eso! Para revivir a Terra y para recuperar las gemas astrales que están en el museo- termino Kaede mirando a Raven.

En el museo? Pero por qué?- pregunto una extrañadísima Raven.

Carlos no ha querido decirnos aún- le respondió Sora.

Todo a su tiempo chicas, ya os enterareis él porque- les respondió el chico en un tono muy misterioso.

Y para que las gemas?- siguió con su interrogatorio Raven.

Tu sabes que a esta edad en Azarat se entrega una gema la cual posee poderes y tu ya tienes 13 años y es nuestro deber entregarte la gema, tus armas y entrenarte, pero aún falta algo de tiempo- le respondió Carlos.

Comprendo y ahora que haremos?- volvió a preguntar Raven.

Simple nos ayudaras a revivir a... Terra, eso Terra- le respondió Kaede.

OK, eso no más?- siguió preguntando Raven.

Sip, por ahora luego nos volveremos a Inglaterra- le respondió Agatha.

Ya y...?

QUERÍ PARAR TU MALDITO INTERROGATORIO ME VAS A VOLVER LOCA!- le grito Kaede.

Bueno, bueno, ya pare empezamos?- les dijo Raven.

QUE BASTA DE PREGUNTAS! – le volvió a gritar Kaede- ya no me mires con esa cara de susto, empecemos.

Ok- le respondieron a coro los otros jóvenes.

Los cinco jóvenes se acercaron y rodearon la estatua de la chica Terra todos juntaron sus manos y comenzaron a recitar palabras en un extraño idioma mientras los distintos colores que los representaban comenzaban a resplandecer. El negro de Raven, el azul de Kaede, el rojo de Sora, el morado de Agatha y el verde de Carlos, y al final todos exclamaron:

Azarat, metrions, zinthos!- las luces se combinaron combinando los poderes de los cinco chicos y toda esta energía se concentró en Terra, cuando poco a poco la estatua fue reemplazada por la figura de una chica de largo cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules ( N.A: puaj que asco "brillantes ojos azules, no se ustedes pero yo odio a esta mina ( a quien no entienda me refiero a que odio a Terra)).

Listo!- exclamo una feliz Sora.

Bueno Rae nosotros nos vamos antes de que esta cueva se caiga arriba de nosotros- le dijo Carlos ya que había empezado a temblar y a caer trozos de roca alrededor de los jóvenes.

No… pueden dejarme sola no con esta- les dice señalando a una Terra en su estado normal.

Lo lamento pero me parece que lo demás titanes ya deben haber notado que "algo" esta sucediendo aquí y deben venir hacia acá- le respondió Agatha.

Pero, pero no pueden ser así- les dijo desesperada mientras con sus poderes hacia levitar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Sorry, Rae nos vemos pronto- le dijo Sora desapareciendo en una llama de fuego.

Nos veremos pronto- le dijo Agatha desapareciendo en medio de una energía morada luego de darle una última mirada de apoyo.

Prometo que cuando volvamos te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesitas- le dijo Kaede dándole una rápida sonrisa de ánimo antes de desaparecer tras un manto de agua pura.

Escúchame bien Rae, de ahora en adelante tendrás muchos problemas con lo titanes, pero por nada del mundo les vayas a contar la verdad y mucho menos la profecía, Recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos ayudándote, te quiero- termino dándole un abrazo muy tierno- Nos vemos, ahora sal de aquí.

Si, nos veremos pronto?- le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

Lo prometo- le respondió su hermano mayor.

Entonces Raven se alejo levitando llevándose con ella el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica Terra.

Espero que puedas con lo que viene mi pequeña- susurro Carlos antes de desaparecer en una energía verde.

Los titanes se dirigían a la torre cuando...

Robin mira!- exclamo Cyborg.

Es la cueva de Terra- dijo Chico Bestia que estaba algo sokeado.

Acelera Cyborg!- le grito Robin.

Pero lo realmente fue impresionante para los cuatro titanes fue ver que la chica dark, Raven venía saliendo de la cueva con la chica Terra atraída con sus poderes.

Raven?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

Fin capitulo 1.

Hola de nuevo chicos y chicas:

Primero que nada quiero pedirles una sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto y aparte por haber puesto una historia nada que ver con esta como segundo capítulo, pero bueno ahora he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo y quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review eran unas palabras bellísimas y espero que ahora hayan entendido el porque del cambio de Raven los hermanos de ella y Raven hicieron un conjuro para que cuando se encuentren juntos Raven pueda expresarse libremente y es por eso que Raven pudo hablar y sincerarse con Starfire.

Silia es también hermana de Raven pero sólo que esta casi completamente bajo el control de Trigon. Espero sinceramente que este capitulo les haya gustado, una vez más gracias por sus review. Bueno sin nada más que decirles, solo que no olviden lo review, me despido un besote

Ravbest


End file.
